Histoire au coin du feu
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: receuil de one-shot Duo et Heero raconte leur histoire a leur manière... (pour ame sensible loool)
1. amour passé

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou Baka

Kei : on te l'a encore sortit ^^0

Chtite : *sifflote* ^^0

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Genre : Ça en a un Oo

Kei : bah déjà y a song ^^0

Chtite : du yaoi 6x2 et 1x2

Kei : pis vois po

Chtite : po mieux ^^0

Kei : et toi pousssin t'as une idée ? ^^ *caline le noeunoeuf*

Chtite : -____________________- 

Shinny : voilà se que c de laisser les reportage sur maman enceinte a la porter de Keimei ^^0

Chtite : je le ferais plus T_T 

Shinny : *cherche comment bouffer l'œuf*

Chtite : Ah pis Pov aussi Shinny tu touche a cette œuf et plus de choco è_ é

Muse : Kei aucun doute la-dessus

Kei : *continue de parler a l'œuf*

Chtite : -__________-

Disclamer : po a moi

Note : je suis toujours malade et les effets sont toujours le même, même si un peu moins grave ^^0

Histoire au coin du feu

Amour passé

Le printemps enveloppait de mille couleurs les arbres. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel bleu, percé de quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux qui dispersaient une pluie rafraîchissante. Au milieu de ce décor paisible, des cris joyeux retentissaient dans un champ.

- Papa papa ! Raconte-nous qui était ton premier amoureux !

- Encore ?

Ils ne se lasseront donc jamais de cette histoire ? Il est vrai qu'elle est belle mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès.

- Mais nous on l'aime cette histoire ! Pis Jak la connaît pas encore !

- C'est bon. Asseyez-vous autour de moi et écoutez.

Ils sont mignons, tous assis en cercle comme ça. Ils ont les yeux brillants dans l'anticipation de l'histoire. Ils l'aiment vraiment. Je suis heureux de les avoir tous auprès de moi. J'ai finalement réussi à réalisé mon rêve. Je dirige un orphelinat et mon mamour est avec moi. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont tous insisté pour que j'accepte qu'ils m'appellent papa. Bon d'accords ils n'ont pas eu à tant insister que ça, mais quand même. Je nage en plein rêve. 

- Nous habitions tous les deux un village…

- Comme ceux avec les jolies maisons ?

- Oui. Le printemps était présent toute l'année et…

- Tu nous y emmèneras un jour ?

- Si vous êtes sages.

- Continue teuplaaiiiit !

- Comme chaque année un événement allait se passer. Ecoutez bien, C'est maintenant que l'histoire commence…

_Je ne sais pourquoi j'allais danser  
À Saint-Jean au musette,  
Mais quand un gars m'a pris un baiser,  
J'ai frissonné, j'étais chipé  
Comment ne pas perdre la tête,  
Serré par des bras audacieux  
Car l'on croit toujours  
Aux doux mots d'amour  
Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux  
Moi qui l'aimais tant,  
Je le trouvais le plus beau de Saint-Jean,  
Je restais grisé  
Sans volonté  
Sous ses baisers.  
_  
- Il était si beau que ça ?

- Plus encore.

C'est vrai qu'il était magnifique. Je me souviens encore de ses longs cheveux de platine. Ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que l'océan des îles. Il avait un visage fin comme les nobles d'autrefois et une peau blanche comme le lys. Il portait l'un de ses costumes d'aristocrates qui moulait agréablement ses formes. Un Dieu sur terre. Mais j'en ai trouvé un autre. 

- Vous savez les princes des contes de fée…

- Ceux qui sont blonds et qu'ont toujours un cheval blanc ?

- Oui ceux-la. C'est à eux qu'il ressemblait. 

- WOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH !

- Les filles toutes les mêmes ! Et nous on compte pour du beurre ?

- Bah face à un mec pareil oui !

Je les vois qui se disputent gentiment. Ça me fait rire de les voir se disputer pour ce genre de chose. Ils sont mignons. Et surtout innocents. C'est ça le plus beau chez eux. Une de mes chères têtes blondes a décidé qu'elle avait une question plus importante que leur dispute à me poser.

- T'es tout de suite tombé amoureux ?

Plus aucun mot. Ils ont beau me poser toujours les mêmes questions, ils ne s'ennuient jamais de la réponse. 

- Tout de suite.

- Mais papa, il est pas jaloux ?

On est deux papas pour eux. Moi et mon chéri. Ça ne les dérange pas mais les services sociaux nous ont déjà posé des problèmes pour ça. Mais je suis très convaincant quand je veux. Et les enfants aussi. Je me demande où ils ont appris les chibi eyes…

- Vous le comprendrez avec le reste. Ensuite donc…

_Sans plus réfléchir, je lui donnais  
Le meilleur de mon être  
Beau parleur chaque fois qu'il mentait,  
Je le savais, mais je l'aimais.  
Comment ne pas perdre la tête,  
Serré par des bras audacieux  
Car l'on croit toujours  
Aux doux mots d'amour  
Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux  
Moi qui l'aimais tant,  
Je le trouvais le plus beau de Saint-Jean,  
Je restais grisé  
Sans volonté  
Sous ses baisers._  
  


- Tu t'es fait avoir comme les filles dans les films ?

Je les reconnais bien là, à me couper au milieu de l'histoire. Dès qu'ils ont une question à poser, ils ne se gênent pas. Je trouve ça _kawai. _Ce sont mes bouts de chou à moi. Mais ils m'ont encore comparé à une fille et ça, ça va se payer. Pas de deuxième histoire aujourd'hui. 

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. 

- Tu ne lui en voulais pas de te mentir ?

- Si énormément. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Ça c'est pas de toi !

- C'est vrai Kaisse. C'est un proverbe.

- Pourquoi t'es plus avec lui ?????

- C'est dans la suite.

- Raconte toplait !!!

- Ecoutez jusqu'à la fin cette fois-ci …

  
_Mais hélas, à Saint-Jean comme ailleurs  
Un serment n'est qu'un leurre  
J'étais fou de croire au bonheur,  
Et de vouloir garder son cœur.  
Comment ne pas perdre la tête,  
Serré par des bras audacieux  
Car l'on croit toujours  
Aux doux mots d'amour  
Quand ils sont dits avec les yeux  
Moi qui l'aimais tant,  
Mon bel amour, mon amant de Saint-Jean,  
Il ne m'aime plus  
C'est du passé  
N'en parlons plus._

- Tu es triste papa ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il t'aime plus !

- Non plus maintenant. Quelqu'un m'a aimé plus fort et l'a remplacé dans mon cœur.

- C'est toi et papa hein ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi t'es tout bizarre quand tu racontes cette histoire ?

- Je suis nostalgique. 

Cette soirée reste quelque chose de graver dans mon cœur. Il m'a pris ce que j'aurais voulu garder pour Heero, mais il a été tellement doux que je ne peux le regretter. 

- T'es encore tout bizarre.

- Et si vous alliez jouer maintenant ?

- OUAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!

Les voilà qui repartent s'amuser comme des fous. C'était une bonne idée de construire l'orphelinat pas très loin de la ville mais assez pour avoir un champ à côté. J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir être aussi innocent qu'eux à leur âge. Pouvoir m'amuser avec des amis sans se soucier du lendemain… Voilà à quoi je rêvais gosse et non à quel jeu j'allais jouer. 

Deux mains se posent sur mes yeux. Je sais déjà qui c'est et me laisse glisser entre ses bras. 

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment plus ?

La question qui revient sans cesse quand je raconte cette histoire. 

- Non mais je regrette que…

- Quoi ?

- Que tu n'es pas été le premier.

Je sais qu'il est rassuré. Ça se sent. 

- Tu devrais leur raconter la vraie histoire non ?

- Un jour mais pas encore. Laisse-les rêver [g l'impression que cette phrase est po dans la bonne fic -____- Shinny et Kei : ^^0] encore un peu. Et puis tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? Que j'étais l'un des pilotes qu'ils admirent tant, que Zechs était mon ennemi, qu'il avait réussit à me séduire juste le temps d'avoir ce qu'il voulait pour me jeter l'instant d'après ?

- Non bien sur que non. 

Je me bouine un peu plus contre lui. Je n'aime pas me rappeler la vérité. Le conte est plus plaisant. Bien sur Zechs ne m'a pas fait mal bien au contraire. Mais j'étais un défi pour lui. Faire voir les anges au Shinigami. 

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. 

Heero resserre ses bras autour de moi. Tant mieux, j'en ai besoin.

- Je t'aime Duo.

- Me too Hee-chan.

- Oh les zamoureeeeuuuuuuu!

Tous les enfants nous encerclaient. Ils riaient de bon cœur. Puis une tête rousse apparut devant nous.

- Tu nous raconteras ta rencontre avec papa ?

- La prochaine fois ! Et puis celle-là aussi vous la connaissez par cœur !

- Et alooooors ?

- Je sais pas.

- Sitoplaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!

- Vous m'avez comparez à une fille aujourd'hui ne ? Alors ce sera pour demain.

- C'est pas juste !

- Viens là.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Celui-là c'est Yoann. Il est adorable. Nous formons tous une grande famille. 

Fin ?

Kimono : Pas de séquelle ? C'est bien fini ?

Chtite : Jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouver une ziq qui aille ouais.

Kei : Heeeuu

Chtite : Viiiiiiiiii ? *le sens très mal*

Kei : Tu l'as déjà la ziq ^^0

Kymoon : Oulà, mauvais karma.

Chtite : Ah bon Oo

Kei : Vip ^^

Chtite : Oo

Kei : Celle que t'écoute en boucle depuis trois jour ^^0

Chtite : Oo *pitit loupiotte qui s'allume* Viiiiiiiiii ^^

Kymoon : Et c'est encore moi qui vais avoir du boulot.

Chtite : plaint toi ^^

Kei : Oo

Chtite : Koi ? ^^

Kei: D'hab tu menace mon oeuf Oo

Chtite : Mais je l'aime cette ziq ^^

Kei : Ah oki ^^

Kymoon : Donc, je peux prévoir une heure demain pour faire la beta.

Chtite: Review please ^________________^


	2. un peu d'aide

Auteur : chtiteElfie dit Chtite ou Baka 

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteElfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW ^______^ et « là-bas dans l'ombre » de Roch Voisine ^^

Kei : pour une fois que c po plus de 'loriginale qu'autre chose ^^0

Chtite : *sifflote* po laaaaaa

Genre : c est une bonne question ça Oo song fic c sur

Kei : 1x2 aussi

Chtite : pis le reste est tout simplement inqualifiable ^^0

Muse : Début Keimei fin Shinny

Kei : ^^V

Shinny : ^______________^

Disclamer: les g-boys po a moi *éclate en larmes*

Shinny : *caline*

Kei : excusez c'est l'émotion ^^0

Note : blabla :passé

_Blabla :_ présent

**Blabla :**paroles de ziq

Note 2 : comme désormais toute mes fics avec zic de Roch Voisine je la dédie a Mel ^____^

Note 3 : tout est en POV sauf le tout début ^^0**__**

Histoire au coin du feu

Un peu d'aide

La neige tombait dehors. Noël était dans quelques jours. Les champs étaient recouverts de neige. Des enfants s'amusaient dedans, faisant une gigantesque bataille de boue de neiges. Finalement un appel les fit revenir vers leur foyer. Ils rentrèrent tous dans une immense maison. Ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le salon ou un feu de cheminer brûlait allègrement. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers celui qui était assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire. 

_- Otou-san ! Otou-san !_

_Ils ont finalement trouvé comment nous appelé papa tout en nous différenciant. Pour moi c'est en japonais et pour Duo en anglais. Voilà pourquoi on les adore. On a eu un nouveau hier, et je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont me demander._

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu peux nous raconter ta rencontre avec dad ?_

_- Qui m'amène la guitare ?_

_- Ouuuuuuaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!_

_- J'y vais !_

_- Les autres asseyez-vous._

_Je les vois s'assoirent, tous autour de moi. Le sapin derrière moi se reflète dans leurs yeux. Ils sont encore plus gourmands d'histoire pendant les périodes de fêtes. De toute façon je ne peux rien leur refuser. Je prends la guitare des mains de Fejï, je plaque quelques accords pendant qu'elle va s'assoire et je commence…_

En avion, dans une gare  
Mon blouson et ma guitare  
Nous on s'en va de ville en ville  
Quelque part ...  
Tous les soirs, moi je la frôle  
Cette guitare sur mon épaule  
Un micro droit devant et tout repart  
  


Je suis devenu chanteur des rues. Je pourrais être mieux mais je ne veux pas. Je veux pouvoir voyager à ma guise. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il m'arrive de rencontrer des gens que j'ai déjà vu. J'ai réussi à me composé un public alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas. 

- Tu avais vraiment un public Otou-san ? 

_- Oui._

_- Trop coooool !_

_- Il venait toujours ?_

_- Ça dépendait de l'endroit où je me trouvais. _

_- Continue Otou-san !!!!_

  
**Même si avant j'avais bien des choses à dire  
Sans ses accords c'était parfois difficile  
Elle m'a donné une clé pour me retrouver**

J'avais tant de chose à te dire. Tout ce que je ressentais pour toi et que je ressens encore. Mais il me fallait plus que des conseils d'ami pour me faire parler. Et elle seule a pu me donner ce qu'il me fallait pour pouvoir parler. Mais il était trop tard. Alors maintenant je te cherche. Et je sais que si je te retrouve, je te dirais tout.

- Tu connaissais déjà dad ?

- Et oui.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- La prochaine histoire un autre jour.

- C'est pas justeeeeuuuuuuu !

- Je continue ?

- Vi toplait !

  
**Dans la nuit noire comme de l'encre  
Qu'un réflecteur me balance  
Elle est toujours fidèle à mes côtés  
  
**

Plusieurs fois, j'ai manqué me découragé. Mais il me suffisait d'un accord pour que tout reparte. C'est simple. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Peut-être que je n'avais jamais songé à la musique jusqu'à ce que j'entende un musicien ambulant dans une rue. Mais après ça je ne l'ai plus lâché et j'ai appris à en jouer comme personne.  

_- Tu as appris tout seul ?_

_- Noooon ! Je ne pense pas que se soit possible._

_- C'était qui celui qui t'a appris alors ?_

_- Ouais, pour qu'ils nous apprennent à nous aussi !_

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il le puisse._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il est mort depuis un moment._

_- C'est tristeeeuuuuuu._

_- Mais je pourrais vous apprendre._

_- T'es l'meilleur Otou-san !_

_- Continuuuuuuuu !_

  
**Même si avant j'avais bien des choses à dire  
Sans sa musique, moi j'avais peine à écrire  
Elle m'a donné une clé pour te retrouver  
Te trouver, te trouver... **

Et je continue. Je marche, je joue. Je fais tous les pays un par un dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Et je sais que j'y arriverais. Je ne peux pas ne pas y arriver. J'y mets trop d'espoir pour ça. On dit que si l'ont croit très fort à un rêve, il finit par se réaliser. Et moi j'y crois. De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. 

_- Pourquoi tu disais rien ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais eu une très grande facilité pour parler._

_- Oui ça c'est vrai. Il y a que quand tu as la guitare entre les mains ou dad à côté que tu parles. C'est pas juste !_

Ils vont finir par me faire penser à Wufei. 

_- Je continue ?_

_- Ouuuuuiiiiiiii !!!!!_

  
**Toi, là-bas dans l'ombre  
Dans la nuit faudra bien regarder  
Chaque seconde va compter  
Là-bas dans l'ombre  
Dans la nuit faudra bien écouter  
L'accord quand il gronde  
C'est signé  
  
**

Toujours mon spectateur timide. Il est toujours dans l'ombre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue à la lumière. On dirait qu'il a peur de moi mais quand même temps, il ne peut se passer de ma musique. Je trouve ça mignon. En ce moment, j'écris une chanson pour qu'il ait le courage de m'approcher. J'ai l'espoir que se soit lui. Mais peut-être est-ce quelqu'un d'autre. 

Duo est rentré. Je sais qu'il est surpris de ce qu'il voit mais heureux aussi. Je le vois enlever son manteau couvert de neige. Il se place dans un coin sombre de la pièce, à peine éclairée par le feu de cheminée. C'est le passage que les enfants préfèrent. Quand moi je joue, et que Duo danse. Je sais qu'ils ne parleront plus avant la fin. 

  
**Dans l'espace qui nous sépare  
Je te cherche, je m'égare  
Toujours, toujours elle pour me guider  
  
**

Le temps continue de s'étirer. Cela fait maintenant un an que je parcours le monde dans tous les sens. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de ne plus savoir pour quoi, pour qui je fais ça. De ne même plus savoir ou je suis. Mais je continuais malgré poussé par une force irrésistible. Et je me rappelais tout dès la première note jouée. 

Je joue encore. Et Duo danse toujours aussi bien. Les enfants nous regardent émerveillés. On a l'impression qu'ils sont en  train de voir le père Noël. Certains ont déjà essayé d'accompagné l'un de nous. Mais finalement ils ont tous abandonnés pas déçu le moins du monde. Ils peuvent écouter et regarder tranquillement comme ça.

  
**Même si avant j'avais bien des choses à dire  
Sans ses accords c'était parfois difficile  
Elle m'a donné une clé pour te retrouver  
Te trouver, te trouver...**

Maintenant j'en suis sûr. C'est toi. J'ai vu tes yeux à la lumière d'un phare. Violets. Cette couleur si rare que je n'ai vu que chez toi. J'ai écrit la chanson et je vais te la jouer. Je sais que tu seras là, comme toujours. Et j'en suis heureux. Tu pourras te montrer et nous serons enfin ensemble si mes sentiments sont partagés. Mais ils le sont. Je le sais. Depuis toujours je crois. 

Certains luttent pour ne pas s'endormir maintenant. Et je sais qu'ils lutteront jusqu'au bout. Ils l'ont toujours fait. Ils aiment trop quand nous faisons ça. Je sais que nous leur rendons une vie plus heureuse en faisant ce que nous faisons. Et cela nous suffit pour toute récompense. Cela suffit à nous combler de joie. Eux n'auront pas la même enfance que nous. C'est tout ce qui compte. 

  
**Toi, là-bas dans l'ombre  
Dans la nuit faudra bien regarder  
Chaque seconde va compter  
Là-bas dans l'ombre  
Dans la nuit faudra bien écouter  
L'accord quand il gronde  
C'est signé  
  
**

_Tu es sortit de ce coin à peine éclairé pour te placer juste entre le feu, moi et les enfants. Les flemmes dorées se reflètent sur ton corps comme si tu étais un soleil. Tes cheveux sont devenus des milliers de fils d'or qui dansent sans aucune aide. Tes yeux plus brillant que jamais reflètent une joie intense que j'aime contempler. Ton corps souple et fin danse avec une grâce magique. Magique. Voilà ce qui te résume en ce moment. Les enfants ont l'air d'accords avec moi. _

Tu es sortit de l'ombre. Tu as dansé sur la chanson. Tu brillais sous les étoiles. Tu étais l'une d'elle. Tu l'es toujours. Mais tu n'es pas une étoile parmi tant d'autre… Non… Tu es mon étoile. Lorsque la musique a cessé, tu m'as enlacé les larmes aux yeux. Tu étais si beau. Tu l'es toujours. Mon hoshi (=étoile pour changer ^^0).

Duo a arrêté de danser et moi de jouer. On est épuisés. Ça n'en a pas l'air mais c'est fatigant, surtout pour Duo qui doit suivre le rythme. 

- Ouuuuuuaaaaaaaaah ! C'était trop génial otou-san ! Pis toi aussi dad ! 

_- Tu nous avais pas dit que tu dansais aussi bien dad ?_

_- Pis depuis quand tu sais jouer de la guitare otou-san ?_

_- Pis t'as vraiment écris une chanson rien que pour dad ?_

_- Pourquoi t'as arrêté la musique ?_

_- Pis…_

_- Ça suffit !_

_- Mais dad…_

_- Il est temps d'aller dormir._

_- C'est pas juste._

_- Mais oui._

_- J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça._

_-Ouais on dirait qu'on est des gamins !_

_- C'est vrai. Bon puisque vous êtes adultes, il va falloir que quittiez l'orphelinat !_

_- OYASUMI OTOU-SAN ! GOOD NIGHT DAD!_

_Je peux voir les enfants se précipité vers la porte. Ils sont adorables. Je pose l'instrument et c'est Duo qui se retrouve sur mes genoux. _

_- Je ne suis pas le seul à inventer des histoires._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'il nous croirait si je leur disais que la guitare faisait partie de mon entraînement pour devenir perfect soldier et toi la danse pour celui d'assassin parfait. Quant à notre rencontre… Ils ne nous respecteraient plus si on leur disait qu'on avait tout simplement sauté l'un sur l'autre nos hormones ayant fait rendre l'âme à notre raison. _

_- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je suis pas fatigué. _

_- On est pas obligés de dormir. _

- Mais on ne doit pas les réveiller.

_- La salle de bain est insonorisée._

- On attend quoi ?

_- Que les enfants soient endormis !_

Fin

Chtite : Finish ^^

Kei : ^^

Kymoon : Bien, sans vriller en plus –du moins y me semble.

Chtite: Par contre je sais pas s'il y aura une suite 

Kymoon : Ouiiiiiiii !!!!!! Je veux une suite !!!! faut que tu racontes leur rencontre comme ça c'est passé en vrai !!!!! N'a veux un lemon moi !!!!!

Kei : Ça dépendra s'il y a une chanson qui colle ^_______^

Kymoon : *va chercher la super glu*

Chtite : Xactement ^^ Reviews please *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

23/11/03


	3. pluie d'un jour

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : Gw et Roche voisine « fille de la pluie »

Genre : song c'est clair

Kei : guimauve aussi ^^

Chtie : si on veut 

Muse : 

Kei : KEI IS BACK !!!!!!!!

Chtite: continue et je donne ton oeuf a Shinny -_-

Kei : naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *se précipite vers le pauvre noeunoeuf*

Disclamer : ziq po  a moi perso po a moi sauf les gosses *quoique Hee-chan et Dudulle veille jalousement -_-* 

Note : j'ai modifié la ziq *comme d'hab* pour que ça colle avec l'histoire ^^ donc le féminin devient masculin ^^

Note2 : tout en POV sauf le premier paragraphe ^^

Histoire au coin du feu

Pluie d'un jour

_Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Une pluie fraîche et douce tombait sur un champ vert et fleuri. Les fleurs brillaient couvertes de gouttes de rosée multicolores. Le soleil haut dans le ciel chauffait doucement tout ce qui vivait. Dans le champ, des enfants s'amusaient. Les filles faisaient des couronnes de fleurs pendant que les garçons s'amusaient à chat._

_Je vais voir comment vont mes petits monstres. Ces rares qu'ils se lèvent si tôt mais ils adorent le printemps et veulent en profiter au maximum. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur que ce soit leur dernier printemps. Je sais que ça n'est pas ça mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. De toute façon, je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je reprendrais même les armes s'il le faut._

_- Father !_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est pour toi._

_Elle me donne la couronne qu'elle a fabriquée. Elle est jolie. Je la pose sur sa tête et elle rougis. Je vois certains garçons qui me regardent. Pour un peu, je les croirais jaloux. Faut dire qu'elle est mignonne Kit. Même si je préfère Hee-chan. Je vois tous mes enfants venir. Ils veulent quelque chose et je crois savoir ce que c'est. J'ai bien dit « mes » enfants. Après tout il m'appelle Father et Hee-chan Otou-san, on peut les considéré comme nos enfants non ?_

_- Father ?_

_- Quelle histoire ?_

_- La rencooooooooonnnnnnnntre !_

_Pourquoi j'aurais dû m'en douter ? _

_- Qui se dévoue pour aller chercher Heero ?_

_- Moi !!_

_Trois en même temps, un record. D'habitude ils sont plus nombreux. J'ai envoyé Joanne. Elle court vite quand elle veut. Et mon mamour qui vient. Soit il a compris pourquoi je l'ai appelé, soit Joanne lui a expliqué. Dans tous les cas, il a la guitare. Les enfants se sont déjà placés en demi-cercle devant nous. Nous on s'assied en face d'eux l'un à côté de l'autre. Heero commence et moi je suis._

J'étais seul, étranger  
Dans une ville étrangère  
Il m'a surpris comme un éclair  
M'a fait tourner la tête  
Il avait des yeux  
D'une couleur jamais vue  
Des yeux d'un bleu  
Que je n'oublierai jamais plus,  
Jamais plus

_- C'est vrai qu'Otou-san il a de beaux yeux._

_- Y a pas que le bleu dans la vie !_

_- Mais c'est la plus jolie couleur d'yeux._

_- Et le vert ?_

_- Nous on préfère le bleeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu !_

_- C'est pas juste._

_Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons dans l'orphelinat qui ont les yeux bleus. Et évidemment tout ceux qui les ont de cette couleur pavoisent à chaque fois que je raconte cette histoire. Mais pourquoi donc ?_

_- Father, pourquoi t'étais tout seul dans un endroit que tu connaissais pas ?_

_- Je voyageais._

_- T'as beaucoup voyagé  avant de rencontrer Otou-san ?_

_- Pas mal oui._

_- Tu nous emmèneras un jour ?_

_- Si vous êtes sages._

_- Tu dis ça à chaque fois !_

_- Pas ma faute si à chaque fois, il y a des pots de confiture qui disparaissent._

_- C'est pas nous ! C'est …_

_- Caspère oui je sais. Vous voulez la suite ?_

_- OUIIIIIIIIII !!!! _  
  
Et il m'a dit :  
Tombe, tombe au fond de mon cœur  
Les nuits sont trop longues  
Et j'ai un peu peur  
Et c'est comme ça  
Qu'il est entré dans ma vie  
L'homme de pluie  
  


_- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça Otou-san ? _

_- J'étais pas mal seul moi aussi à l'époque._

_- Oooooooooh ! Pourquoooooiiiiiiiiiii ?_

_- Le travail._

_- Mais pourquoi t'avais peur ?_

_- La solitude finit par peser._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Mh._

_- Mais maintenant t'es plus seuleeuuuuu !_

_- Non c'est vrai._

_- Continue Father sitoplait !_

Ses cheveux dansaient au vent  
Comme un orage  
Brillaient comme un soleil  
Sur les nuages  
Et quand, soudain, la pluie est venue  
Nous surprendre  
Nous on s'est réfugiés  
Dans la tour de sa chambre, de sa chambre

_- Une tour ?_

_- Façon de décrire._

_- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Otou-san ?_

_Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de dire que la tour en question était l'immeuble d'un hôpital de l'alliance. Moins encore de dire qu'il était blessé par ma faute et retenu parce mademoiselle Réléna a décidé qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hosto sans comprendre que c'était encore plus dangereux pour lui. Je crois que je leur ai communiqué mon antipathie pour la reine Peacecraft. Allez savoir pourquoi je la déteste._

_- La tour était hantée par une vilaine sorcière !_

_Je ne mens pas. Réléna est une sorcière. De mon point de vue en tout cas. Elle a voulu me prendre mon Hee-chan !_

_- Fatheeeeeeer !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- On est pas des gamins !_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- La suiteuuuu !_  
  
Où il m'a dit :  
Tombe, tombe au fond de mon cœur  
Les nuits sont trop longues  
Et j'ai un peu peur  
Et c'est comme ça  
Qu'il est entré dans ma vie  
L'homme de pluie  
  


_- Pourquoi tu voulais que Father tombe sur toi, Otou-san ?_

_- C'est une façon de parler._

_Pourquoi je sens un regard noir sur moi ? Je me ferais pardonner ce soir. _

_- Et t'avais plus peur avec Father ?_

_- Je vois mal comment on pourrait avoir peur à ses côtés._

_- Ça c'est vrai ! Quand on fait un cauchemar et ben, Father il vient, pis après y en a plus !_

_Je suis doué pour soigner les cauchemars. Que voulez-vous, avec quatre coéquipiers au passé pas très rose, c'est bibi qui s'y collais pour les consoler. Bon il m'arrivait de recevoir des menaces de mort, de découpage de ma pauvre petite personne par un méchant sabre, ou des regards complètement indifférents qui blessent, mais je sais qu'ils appréciaient ça, même si seul Quatre me le montrait._

_- Toplaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit !_

Les amours de passage  
Sont comme les tempêtes  
Ils se terminent toujours  
Dès que la pluie s'arrête  
Peu importe  
Jamais j'oublierai de ma vie  
Le bel homme avec [la j'ai du modifier un peu plus pasque avant c'était la jolie fille -__-0]  
Des yeux couleur de pluie,  
Couleur de pluie  
  


_- Et vous vous êtes séparés ?_

_Voila qu'ils ont les larmes aux yeux. C'est pareil à chaque fois. Je me demande encore pourquoi je continue de raconter cette histoire._

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- On ne se connaissait pas très bien. Et puis c'est comme ça on y peut rien. _

_- Mais… Mais…_

_- Et si vous…_

_- Vous vous étiez pas retrouvés…_

_- On serait devenu quoi sans vous ?_

_Et voila maintenant c'est moi qui ai les larmes aux yeux. J'en vois un qui se précipite dans mes bras. Et d'autres le suivent. Hee-chan aussi a droit à sa part. C'est agréable de se sentir aimé._

_- Mais on s'est retrouvés._

_- Mais…_

_- Chut ! Je vous raconterais à nouveau l'histoire de nos retrouvaille après ça vous va ?_

_Et un sourire un._

_- Suite ?_

Il me disait :  
Tombe, tombe au fond de mon cœur  
Les nuits sont trop longues  
Et j'ai un peu peur  
Et c'est comme ça  
Qu'il est entrée dans ma vie  
L'homme de pluie

_- Et je ne compte pas en sortir de sitôt._

_- De quoi ?_

_- De ta vie baka._

_Et après on se demande pourquoi je l'aime. Les enfants repartent vers leurs jeux et nous on rentre chez nous. Il est temps de leur préparer le dîner. Quelques gamins nous suivent. Ils vont vouloir nous aider. Peut-on demander plus ?_

À suivre…

Chtite : Et une fic éclair une ^^

Kei : Tu l'as aimée cette ziq sa se voit ^^

Chtite : Bah, pourquoi elle passerait en boucle dans mes oreilles sans ça ?

Kymoon : Bonne question… Pour te faire chanter pendant les cours peut-être ?

Chtite : vé éviter ça je crois -_-0

Shinny : Pourquoi on fait plus d'angst ? T_T

Chtite : Pasque sinon ça se terminera en death je le sens -_-

Kei : Vviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kymoon : Les deathfics au pouvoir !!!! ^^V

Chtite : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Kymoon : Ah ben temps pis alors. -_-

Shinny : Ah alors la suite d'une fic ?

Chtite : Moi veut bien mais ai franchement po le temps

Shinny : Mé mé

Kymoon : Y suffit de prendre le temps.

Chtite : Après rêve du cœur je fait le chap de lien unique ça te va ?

Shinny : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^

Kei : T_T

Kymoon : Youpi ! je vais encore devoir bosser ! Vive les vacances !

Chtite : *se demande si c ironique ou pas ?* Review please (pour m'aider à survivre)


	4. SaintValentin

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite voir  baka (pourquoi T-T)

Mail : ChtiteElfieaol.com

Source : GW et Bakuya « True light » (sortie tout droit de D N Angel )

Muse : Shinny au début et Keimei a la fin

Kei & Shinny : se regardent en chien de faïence

Chtite : La première qui attaque l'autre privée de choco -- 

Kei et Shinny : T-T

Disclamer : Les g-boys sont pas à moiiii T-T et encore moins la ziiiiiiiqueeeeeeeeeeeee TT

Coin de la béta : Bah… Que dire ? J'ai pas d'inspi, là… Comme d'hab, vous me direz… Mais bon… Voilà quoi… Bonne lecture.

**Blabla : la ziq**

Blabla : la traduc de la ziq 

Histoire au coin du feu

Saint-Valentin

Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait les champs et les routes. Les rares maisons alentour brillaient de l'arc-en-ciel de la neige gouttant au soleil levant. Le ciel était pur de tous nuages et le vent encore frais et transporté la rosée, quand quelques notes de musique se firent entendre dans le calme de la matinée, suivies très vite d'une voix aux intonations impatientes et peut-être légèrement paniquées…

- Kanashii hodo… Rah ce n'est pas encore ça ! Pourquoi je m'y suis pris si tard pour les accords.

Le jeune homme, assit derrière l'orphelinat pestait contre la guitare qui ne voulait pas lui obéir.

- On réessaye… Kanashii hodo… Bon celui ça passe. La suite, hikari dashita… Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

Pendant que le natté s'acharnait à trouver les accords correspondant aux paroles, plusieurs têtes blondes apparurent par les fenêtres juste au-dessus de lui. Elles regardaient, amusées, celui qui tentait de composer en une heure voir deux à tout casser, la chanson de Saint-Valentin pour leur Otou-san. Ça ne les étonnait pas que leur Father s'y soit pris à la dernière minute, mais il faut dire qu'ils l'avaient un tout petit peu aidé ce coups-ci. Ça n'était pas de leurs fautes si Jess avait découvert la cachette du pot de confiture et avait eu une crise de foie. Encore moins de leur faute si les mignons petits lapins qu'ils gardaient avaient soudainement trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir leur cage. Et ils ne savaient absolument pas comment la neige s'était amassée autant devant la porte et les fenêtres. Ils n'y étaient absolument pour rien !

Et maintenant ils profitaient allègrement du spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, à savoir, leur Father en train de chercher les accords « qui ne voulaient pas tomber correctement », dixit le concerné.

- Kanashii hodo hikari dashita. Et un de fait ! Si je continue à cette vitesse je l'aurais pas finit pour la Saint-Valentin prochaine…

Les enfants au-dessus de lui tentaient de retenir leurs éclats de rire. Ça n'était pas courant pour eux de voir leur Father désespéré. L'une des têtes blondes partit soudain. Les têtes provenant de la même salle se tournèrent vers l'intérieur. Des sourires apparurent sur leur visage, alors qu'une ombre approchait.

**Kanashii hodo hikari dashita**

**Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare******

_Une lumière sombre étincelle _

_Se transforme en aile, afin de percer cette blanche obscurit_

Le nouveau venu resta figé dans l'ombre. Et les enfants se mirent à regretter de ne pas comprendre les paroles de la musique. Elles étaient belles à écouter mais ils auraient aimé les comprendre…

**Tusmetai taiyou ni terasare teta**

**Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta**

Kagami ni ustutta kiseki no yoru 

**Masuku wo hazushi hajime ta my soul**

_Illuminé par un soleil glacial_

_J'avais peu de libert_

_Le miroir reflétait cette miraculeuse nuit_

_Ça a commencé quand le masque qui recouvrait mon âme s'est enlev_

À nouveau les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Plus précisément vers l'ombre à l'intérieur. Elles ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant ils avaient bien tout prévu pour que leur Father ne puisse pas créer les accords. Et pourtant, il n'en ratait aucun… Ils étaient tous justes et allaient avec les paroles… Ils avaient espéré que leur Father rate pour que leur Otou-san voie tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui. Mais rien ! Et en plus, leur Otou-san avait une étrange tête. Comme si ça lui plaisait, mais pas en même temps…

**Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa****Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru****Mita sare nai kokoro aru nara****Tobi tateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**_De l'autre côté du mur s'effondrant __Désespoir et espoir regardent la même chose __S'il y a un cœur qui doit pour être vue vu __Lets head to the end of the prologue__(Je n'arrive pas à en faire une traduc correcte de celui-là --0)_

Les enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. La Saint-Valentin s'était pour les amoureux non ? Otou-san et Father étaient des amoureux ! Alors pourquoi Father chantait avec cette voix qu'il n'aimait pas…. C'était la même que pour l'histoire de la Saint-Jean… Et Father avait toujours une voix triste sur cette chanson. Il disait que c'était faux et que c'était de la no-s-ta-l-gie, mais pour eux c'était de la tristesse… Les plus grands disaient le même mot que Father et Otou-san, mais les plus grands étaient idiots ! Ils répétaient sans savoir !

**Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai****Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?****Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi****Hontou no jibun e to chikazuku**

_Dans ce monde où le vent souffle comme une lame****_

_Qu'est-ce que je dois protéger_

_Dans un voyage où je connais une chose douloureuse après d'autres_

_Je m'approche plus près du vrai_

Les enfants comprenaient de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Father aurait pu la chanter en colonial quand même ! C'était pas drôle une histoire qu'ils comprenaient pas ! En plus, leur Otou-san avait une drôle de tête…. Pourtant Father chantait bien ! Mais lui devait comprendre ce que disait Father. Mais Father ne ferait pas quelque chose qui déplairait à Otou-san... Ils ne comprendraient jamais les adultes ! Et encore moins les amoureux ! **Kie yuku Fake Light****Umare yuku True Light****Kono te ni...**

_La fausse lumière est en train de disparaître_

La vraie lumière apparaît 

_Dans ces mains_

Les enfants n'étaient finalement pas si déçus que ça. Ils avaient pu entendre une nouvelle chanson et ils en étaient fiers ! Ils demanderaient à leur Father de la leur rechanter mais en colonial [Je sais pas son nom mais il me semble que ça a été cité quelque part. Basé sur le latin je crois Oo Ou c'était pit-être dans une fic --0]. L'ombre disparut de la fenêtre sous les regards déçus des enfants.****

**Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete**

**Atarashii jidai wo kizami tsuzukeo**

**Toki hanashita kokoro no mama ni**

**Hateshi naku tsuzui eku byaku ya wo tobe**

_Percer la nuit teintée de blanc_

_En espérant créer une nouvelle ère_

_Un temps créé auprès de ton cœur _

Qui vole au travers d'une éternelle nuit blanche 

En bas du mur d'enceinte, leur Father regardait son instrument comme si quelque chose clochait dessus. Il l'éloigna même un instant de lui comme s'il risquait quelque chose à la garder auprès de lui. Puis, leur Otou-san apparut en bas et s'approcha de leur Father. Ils le virent éloigner la guitare, puis prendre leur Father dans ses bras avant de le porter ailleurs. Ils restèrent un moment à réfléchir et à se demander où ils avaient pu aller, avant que l'un d'eux aie l'idée. Il se chargea de la passer à tout le monde, et la course commença. Seulement, leur espoir fut déçu quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre… Fermée à clé. Ils se résignèrent et partirent bouder en se vengeant sur les pots de confiture. L'union fait la force ! Pour attraper la confiture c'était vrai… Mais pas pour le nutella...

§§§

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de chanter ça ?

- Ça, comme tu le dit si bien, a été écrit par moi !

- Gomen mais… Tu allais bien quand tu l'as écrites ?

- Bah… Quatre venait de m'appeler pour me demander ce que j'allais t'offrir pour la Saint-Valentin, comme je savais pas encore j'ai dévier et…

- C'est partit sur le passé.

- Ouais. Mais… Tout ce que j'ai dit… Est vrai tu sais !

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu as mis la barre haute pour le white day…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux…

- Et tu sais que…

- Tais-toi, et fait-moi oublier que tu ne seras pas là ce jour-l

§§§

- Ey regardez ça !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Faut un grand pour déchiffrer ça…

- MATT !!!!!

À suivre… (Bah vi y a le white day -)

Chtite : Finish

Kei et Shinny : mdr dans leur coin

Chtite : Bah quoi Oo

Kymoon : J'ai rien fait !

Shinny : EEEPPPPDDDDDDRRRRR

Chtite : OO

Kei : Pov' Shunrei 0

Kymoon : Tu vois, c'est pas moi.

Chtite : Oo…OO... 0

Shiny : MDRRR

Chtite : Gomen Shunrei 0 Je l'avais dit qu'il y avait que moi pour choper les ziqs qui iraient 0

Kei : Elle a co même bien chercher 0

Kymoon : Si vous le dites… a pas vraiment suivi, trop occupée à boulotter du chocolat

Chtite : C'est vrai 0 Review please ?


End file.
